OG42 Roleplay Rules
Basic Rp Rules Grammar and Spelling: Please use the best grammar, punctuation, and spelling that you are capable of, including capitalization where appropriate. If you need help, type your posts in a word processor first, or use the spellcheck feature of your internet browser. Please proofread all posts before you submit them. Style: All roleplaying posts are to be written in prose using the past tense. Using *asterisks*, italics, or some other device to indicate actions are not permitted. You are allowed to use Italics to show thoughts of the character. For example of good use, (Volt walked into the house, looking around for anything interesting. Pretty soon a shiny fork caught his eye. "Oh yes, Mr. Fork. What fun we shall have..." ) Godmodding: Please portray your character's abilities appropriately according to their abilities and experience. This includes randomly adding skills never mentioned prior. Godmodding is especially poor behavior in a PvP scenario. It's just a really jerk move, so... don't be a jerk. Okay?~ Bunnying: Please do not control another player's character without their permission. If you have permission, indicate this in the post that you control them in. RPing Courtesy: '''Do not excessively criticize other player's performances unless they've broken any other rules listed here. Do not excessively rush other players to make posts. Ask once when they will post if needed, then leave it be. Additionally, be nice to other RPers, and include new members often. In general, try to make this a nice community. '''Content: Disturbingly graphic content is not allowed in the roleplay. Any material that is sexually suggestive or reasonably violent should be labeled with a warning at the start of the thread. If you have any questions as to what is or isn't acceptable, feel free to contact a moderator. Any Erotic Roleplaying should be done elsewhere, due to rules of all Wikias. A suggestion is Google Docs. Force Shipping - Trying to force someone else’s character in a relationship with your characters is a huge no-no. Shipping should only happpen due to a proper dicussion and plan, and characters develop a relationship through an authorized roleplay with full permission from roleplaying partner. Player vs. Player: Players are not allowed to kill another player's character without consent, regardless of the character or player's activity. Any direct combat between player characters should be handled delicately. Players are expected to maintain open and respectful communication throughout and agree on all battle outcomes. Typically, players only assign damage to their own characters. This means a post should end mid attack, so the other character may react to it as they would. RP Leaders: The RP Leader, unless otherwise specified, is the person who first posted the RP. This person is the one deciding the events of the RP, the NPC's actions, and the inclusion of any NPCs. If any participants in the RP wish for something to happen, talk with the RP leader. Hopefully, they'll be receptive of your ideas. If there is no technical RP Leader, discuss all storylines with your group/partner. Harassing someone about replying to your thread: A gentle reminder every now and again is fine (and usually welcome), but constant bombardment of their wall and complaining you aren’t getting as much attention as other thread partners is rude and frankly... childish. Let's please act our age, not shoe size. Unless you're thirteen and have a size thirteen shoe... Turn Skips: '''It is in very bad nature to skip someone's turn after a few hours or even a day or three. After five days, if the person has not explained their lack of posting, it is fair to skip their turn. If someone will be absent for a length of time, and asks that the other players not skip them, it is best to abide by their wishes. '''Interrupting someone else’s thread without prior discussion/permission: If you have an issue with the owner, talk to them in a private message about it. Ignoring a roleplayers rules/about/headcanons: '''They make these for a reason, usually spending a lot of time and effort on them and if you take the time to read them, you can avoid getting into problems while RPing with them. '''Expecting people to drop everything to answer your thread: Real life and health comes before any threads. If any clarification is needed let the Admins know. Main Boards The main roleplaying boards are for roleplays involving characters that have been deemed to be accurate to what we know of the canon by the reviewing staff. It is restricted in that if a character has not been accepted, it may not be used in a roleplay in this board. The process is as follows: -A character will be created, and when the person deems that their character is completed and ready for approval, they will add the category to the profile "Pending Characters". -A reviewer will look over the character and look for specific details. These things include if the character fits in the Osakaverse, if the character is a reasonable character, pr if the character is extremely overpowered, among other things. -Once the administrative staff reaches a conclusion, a comment will be made in the profile saying "Approved" or the comment will provide reasons for the rejection. In the first case, the character will be moved to the "Accepted Characters" category, where they can begin RPing as soon as they're ready. Otherwise, rejected characters will be put in the "Rejected Characters" category until the user fixes the criticisms, then the creation may be resubmitted for approval. Category:Service Category:Rules